dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blademaster of Shambhala (3.5e Prestige Class)
Blademaster of Shambhala The Blademaster of Shambhala is a Warrior who has devoted his life so completely to his chosen weapon that he begins to exhibit quasi-magical aptitude with it. Becoming a Blademaster of Shambhala Almost every Blademaster of Shambhala is a Fighter. But there are a few who are Warblades, or other characters who can gain high level Fighter Bonus Feats. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Blademaster of Shambhala. : A Blademaster of Shambhala, through countless hours of practice, can ignore some of her armor class penalty. For each Class Level, reduce the Armor Check Penalty of all armor worn by 1 point. : For Each Weapon that you have the Greater Weapon Specialization Feat for, you may bypass the damage reduction and hardness of Creatures and objects. At level 1, you may bypass 5 points of DR/Hardness. At Level 3, this increases to 10 points of DR/Hardness. Finally, at level 5, it increases to 15 points of DR/Hardness. (Su): ' The Blademaster of Shambhala can channel his Focus in such a way that he tears Power from the Elemental Planes. He may add an elemental type of damage to his attack. He may choose between Fire, Cold, Acid, or Electricity. When using this ability, he may add 1d6/Class Level elemental damage of Fire, Cold, Acid, or Electricity. ' (Su): Once per Day per Class Level, the Blademaster of Shambhala may increase his Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution by 4 for 1 minute per Class Level. He may only have one of these effects granted by this Class Ability active at any given time. (Su): The Blademaster of Shambhala can channel his Focus in such a way that saps the resolve from his enemies. When he downs an enemy, he gains 2d6 hit points. (Su): Once per Day per Class Level, the Blademaster of Shambhala can Slice a hole through space and time, stepping through and reappearing somewhere else. This functions like Dimension Door with a Caster Level equal to 1/2 HD. : Once per round, the Blademaster of Shambhala can attempt to send an Outsider back to their homeplane by striking them. This is a Standard Action that requires the Blademaster to strike the Outsider with an attack with their chosen weapon. The Outsider must then make a Will save equal to (10 + Class Level + Str/Dex Mod, whichever is higher.) Campaign Information Playing a Blademaster of Shambhala Combat: The Blademaster takes a roll in combat dependant upon the class he was before. Regardless of whether he specialized in Ranged or Melee combat, he can benefit from this class. His Extra Abilities just add more damage, and allow him to stay in the fight longer. Advancement: Usually Fighter, Kensai, or Ranger Resources: Blademasters of Shambhala are not a unified organization. Those who do meet are more likely to help one another if they happen to be of similar alignment. Blademaster of Shambhala in the World NPC Reactions: Most NPC's regard the Blademaster with a Degree of Respect, as their exploits are probably well known in the areas from which they hail. Blademaster Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (History) can research Jack of Swords to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Blademasters in the Game Blademasters of Shambhala stand alongside Duskblades and Hexblades as Arbiters of Blade Magic. But unlike their colleagues, thier approach to Blade Magic is much subtler and easier to master. Adaptation: This class could fit well in almost any campaign session, whether it's an Older Mentor to one of the Party's Melee Combatants, or perhaps a Young, but talented Warrior with a Favored Weapon. Sample Encounter: The Party needs to acquire a Mystical Blade in order to combat a Demi-God who is attempting to destroy all Non-Humans on the Planet. However, it's in the Possession of an Evil Warrior who refuses to give it up. EL whatever:20 Sero Gesnid. Human Barbarian 12/Jack of Blades 3/Blademaster of Shambhala 5. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Good BAB